Spoil
by Erry-kun
Summary: Bujukan Tetsurou agar Lev mau berlatih penerimaan bola berakhir dengan sesuatu yang lebih manis. Lev/Kuroo.
**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

 **Spoil © Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: contains slash, ooc, typo, semi!canon.**

* * *

 **Spoil**

 **.: Lev/Kuroo :.**

* * *

Sore hari pada jam-jam latihan rutin klub voli SMA Nekoma, seperti biasa minggu-minggu ke belakang, suara rengekan Haiba Lev terdengar bahkan lebih mengganggu dari pada suara decitan sepatu di atas lantai. Jika anak kelas satu yang tingginya sungguh kurang ajar itu bukan salah satu kunci kemenangan Nekoma, Kuroo Tetsurou sudah menendangnya keluar sejak lama.

Tetsurou berhenti latihan _spike_ setelah menyadari Kozume Kenma terus menatapnya seolah meminta pertolongan, atau setidaknya menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu. Tetsurou menghembuskan napas berat sebelum akhirnya menaruh bola dan beranjak mendekati tempat di mana Lev membaringkan tubuhnya di atas lantai, malas. Kuroo melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya seraya berujar, "Kau tidak diizinkan latihan _spike_ sebelum _receive_ -mu membaik."

"Tapi, Kuroo- _san_ ," Lev merajuk, persis anak kecil yang meminta es krim pada ibunya. " _Receive_ tidak seru, aku ingin memukul bola!"

Tetsurou merengut, perempatan tanda kesal muncul di dahinya. Sialan sekali dari sekian _anak-anaknya_ ini, ada satu yang sungguh memusingkannya lahir dan batin. Sayang sekali padahal Lev adalah pemain yang sangat berpotensi. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa mendapatkan bayi kucing yang harus dimanja di sini," dia bergumam, nyaris tanpa sadar.

Mendengar kata-kata Tetsurou, beberapa anggota klub di sekitar sana tertawa begitu puas, sementara Lev sendiri menggembungkan pipinya kesal seraya menggerutu. Namun, sekian detik kemudian dia tersenyum menyeringai, "Kalau kau tahu harus memanjakan aku, kenapa tidak coba melakukannya, Kuroo- _san_?"

Tetsurou tersenyum paksa, kesal sendiri, "Kau pikir aku ini ibumu?"

"Ah ...," Lev bergumam tidak jelas, ekspresinya yang begitu santai membuat Tetsurou semakin kesal melihatnya. "Padahal kalau kau mau memberikan hadiah, aku bersedia latihan _receive_ sampai bisa mengalahkan Yaku- _san_." Sementara berujar, terdengar gerutu Yaku dari sisi lain lapangan.

Mendengarnya, entah kenapa Tetsurou merasa tertantang. Dengan senyuman meremehkan dirinya berujar, "Baiklah," katanya. "Kalau sudah bisa melampaui Yaku, kau ingin apa dariku?"

Tidak langsung menjawab, Lev tersenyum penuh makna. Kemudian dia segera berdiri, tanpa permisi sama sekali dirinya meraih sebelah tangan Tetsurou, menggenggamnya. "Kalau aku bisa melampauinya," katanya. "Kuroo- _san_ , suatu saat—

Jeda sejenak.

—menikahlah denganku."

 _Eh_?

Teriakan riuh kemudian terdengar dari semua anggota klub voli yang kebetulan mendengarnya. Atau mungkin sebenarnya semua mendengar karena Lev mengucapkannya dengan terlalu bersemangat dan penuh keyakinan. Tetsurou terpaku di tempatnya selama beberapa detik dengan kedua matanya terbuka lebar, terkejut.

Namun, kemudian laki-laki berambut hitam pekat itu tertawa santai, tidak sama sekali mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Lev pada miliknya. "Oke." Jawaban yang sangat mengejutkan keluar begitu saja melalui bibirnya. Tetsurou tersenyum dan Lev tersenyum lebih lebar dibuatnya. "Kita lihat saja apa kau bisa melakukannya," katanya.

Riuh semua anggota terdengar lebih keras, berusaha menggoda keduanya baik Lev maupun Tetsurou. Lev tidak memedulikannya, dengan bersemangat dia berteriak girang seraya bersiap untuk melanjutkan latihan _receive_ -nya. Tetsurou tetap tertawa santai, saat itu juga Kenma berjalan mendekat dan menarik ujung kaos latihan yang dikenakannya.

"Kau menjual dirimu sendiri hanya supaya anak itu mau latihan _receive_ , Kuroo?" Kenma membuka suara, nadanya sedatar biasanya.

Tetsurou tersentak. Andai kata dia sedang mengunyah makanan sekarang, tentu dia sudah tersedak. "Sialan, Kenma. Kau membuatku terdengar murahan."

Kenma terdiam sejenak, tidak menghiraukan gerutu Tetsurou. "Kau serius akan menikah dengannya?"

"Ayolah, memangnya semudah itu mengejar kemampuan Yaku dalam _receive_?" katanya. "Lagi pula, tidak perlu menganggap kalimat anak itu dengan terlalu serius."

"Kuroo ...," Kenma berujar kemudian.

"Ya?"

Mendengarnya, Kenma tidak segera menjawab. Dalam geming, dia menatap Tetsurou begitu intens seolah ada sesuatu yang menempel pada muka wajahnya. Tepat sebelum Tetsurou membuka mulutnya untuk kembali bertanya, kata-kata Kenma yang terdengar berikutnya membuatnya seketika bungkam.

"Jangan bersikap sok keren begitu padahal mukamu dari tadi memerah, loh."

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

deminya maapin saya sudah mabok uke!kuroo akhirnya begini :'v /ketawa nista/ bagi saya lev adalah seme kekanakan, tapi pada waktu yang tepat bisa menjadi romantis /aseek/apasihrry/ makasih banyak buat kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca coretan ini :'') pertanyaan, kesan, kritik, dan sarannya silakan jangan sungkan masukan ke kotak review, kawan-kawan! terima kasih banyak!


End file.
